


The Diversity of Love

by seoyovngho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Love Actually AU, M/M, Sexual References, can you believe i'm writing something that isnt crack, for paula, jeonghan is not a good person im sorry, this is literally one big love actually reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoyovngho/pseuds/seoyovngho
Summary: Six intertwined stories told at Christmas with one common feature: Love.Love (n.)/luhv/1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.2. a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.3. sexual passion or desire.A Seventeen Love Actually AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> some of the ages of members have been changed for the plot to work. assume everyone is at least three years older than they are now (except for chan who is 17).
> 
> beta'd by the lovely @seungkwanwoos on twitter

Joshua loves airports. He loves the way anticipation clings to the air, weaving in and out of the crowds of people both coming and going. There’s a certain excitement about airports that suddenly takes him back to family holidays, visiting friends and adventures in new cities. There is a certain peace amongst the frantic waves of noisy people rushing from gate to gate through each terminal, a peace which he is able to appreciate as a bystander. 

Joshua loves airports, but he can’t help but feel a sadness that he won’t be boarding a flight today. 

He stands at the arrival gate, which is a rare occurrence for him as he’s usually the one arriving into the waiting arms of his mother or his boyfriend, but today he’s the one waiting eagerly for his cousin to appear within the sea of faces. 

An announcement brings him out of his thoughts. Another set of arrivals should be coming through soon. He checks the orange screen above him. It’s from New York, meaning Hansol should be here any minute. A woman pushes past him carefully, blocking his view from the entrance with the sign she holds up high. He looks around and can’t help but wonder if he should have made a placard in greeting. They vary in affection. Of course, there are taxi drivers holding mini whiteboards with warm phrases like “Mr Kim” or “Miss Jung.” Then there are simple signs with a name with a heart next to it, the person holding them clearly buzzing in anticipation of seeing a loved one again. Some of the signs are a bit tongue in cheek; “Is it too late for you to get back on the plane?”

What catches his eye, is a large family gathered around with a banner, stretched out to read “Welcome Home Dad!” with small drawings and hearts around the sloppy lettering. The ‘Dad’ is a little scrunched up where they ran out of space to write on the white banner. It reminds him of Christmas last year when he arrived in LA to see his whole family there with a similar banner. He smiles at the excited kids and immediately regrets not going home again this holiday.   

As the first few people from New York filter through, any regret Joshua has is pushed to the back of his mind. One of his favourite things about airports, he thinks, is people watching. The first person who appears clearly knows where he’s going. In his smart business suit, he makes his way through the crowds whose eyes are still trained at the arrival gate. He isn’t who they’re waiting for so they don’t care where he’s going. 

A woman comes through next, eagerly scanning the crowds for a familiar face, only for another woman to come barreling into her in greeting. The two squeal in excitement to be reunited and Joshua feels his cheeks hurting from smiling at the sight. It’s quickly overshadowed by the father of the large family finally coming home. He laughs out loud when he sees his family posing for him with the banner between them. Once he reaches them, he embraces his children before kissing his wife quickly, eyes shining brightly.  
  


Joshua’s phone buzzes, tearing him away from the intimate moment he was intruding on. 

**Hansol**

Just got my bag. Should be abt 2 mins

(17:43) 

**Me**

Okay! I’m at the arrival gate. See you soon :)

(17:43) read

 

The best reunion he sees all day is a couple. They look around Joshua’s age, maybe a few years older. When she reaches the clearing, she scans the crowds with her eyes but continues walking, clearly not expecting anyone to be waiting for her as she moves towards the rail line, only to be stopped by a man grabbing her wrist. At first, Joshua doesn’t realise they’re together and he’s almost about to make a move towards her but then the man brandishes a bouquet of flowers seemingly from nowhere. Her excited giggle echoes in Joshua’s ears as she tightly hugs her boyfriend before playfully hitting him on the shoulder. He seems unfazed, smile only getting wider as he hands her the flowers and picks up her bag for her.

“Why are you staring? Pervert.” Joshua jumps at his cousin's unexpected appearance. 

“Jesus, Hansol. You scared me.” Joshua still brings him in for a quick hug anyway. “How was your flight?”

“Too long.” Hansol sighs. Joshua takes his suitcase for him. The flight is around 14 hours and he can see the dark circles forming under Hansol’s eyes from fatigue. “I’m ready to crawl into bed and sleep now.”

They start their walk towards the train station but Joshua can’t help but feel sorry for Hansol. “You can sleep on the train.” He suggests. Hansol either doesn’t hear him or can’t find the energy to reply because Joshua’s suggestion goes ignored. “On the walk back to my place we can stop and order some chicken if you’re feeling up to it.”

Hansol finally raises his head at the mention of food. “Please. The food on the aeroplane tasted like cardboard. I need something to make me feel alive again.” 

He laughs at the dramatics of his cousin. “Don’t worry, chicken will save you.” 

 

**♡**

 

“Are you sure about this?” Soonyoung’s voice is barely audible over the background noise coming from over the phone line. Wonwoo nods even though his friend cannot see him.

“Yeah, I think it’s what I need right now.” He eyes the bags in front of him. He’s packing light. Travelling with only one suitcase, with neatly folded clothes, his typewriter and space for gifts and trinkets he might bring back from his trip to China. “And I’ll be back before Christmas so I won’t miss your celebration party.”

Soonyoung chuckles warmly into the receiver. “You’re too good to me.” His tone is slightly strained, as if there’s something he wants to say but can’t quite find the words. “It’s been months, Wonwoo.” Is what he finally settles on. Wonwoo sighs into the phone, his free hand subconsciously reaching up to soothe the bridge of his nose. He wishes people would stop bringing this up.

“It’s not just because of Mingyu.” There’s a pause. “Okay, it’s not entirely because of Mingyu. I just need a break from everyone, just to clear my head. It’s affecting my writing. And maybe a change of scenery will give me some inspiration.”

“Yes, Wonwoo. You’ve told me this all before.” Wonwoo apologises only for his friend to dismiss him. “I know you feel like you have to justify yourself, but you know what is right for you. I just worry that you hold too much on your shoulders sometimes. And I’ll miss you.”

Wonwoo can’t help but laugh out loud at that. “Soonyoung, we talk on the phone once a week. As if you’d have time to see me. Anyway, I’m sure your schedule is packed for the next few weeks with promoting.”

“Do not remind me,” the blonde groans. “Jihoon is running the tightest ship ever and I feel like my head is going to explode if he yells at me one more time.”

He notices the glint of affection in his friend’s voice and can’t help but to smile. “Maybe you should stop giving Jihoon excuses to yell at you. Have you tried behaving yourself for once?”

“Yah, Jeon Wonwoo, surely you know me better than that. Besides, Jihoon-” Before Soonyoung can finish, a loud voice is yelling on the other side of the line for Soonyoung to get his ass off the couch and into makeup where he should have been ten minutes ago. “Speak of the devil and he will appear.” Soonyoung’s voice brightens and Wonwoo laughs at the audacity of his friend. “Isn’t that the phrase, dearest Jihoon?”

“I’ll show you a real devil if you don’t get into makeup this minute.” Jihoon’s muffled voice is cut off by Soonyoung’s laugh.

“I didn’t know our Jihoon was so kinky!” Soonyoung giggles. Wonwoo hears a few thuds and yelps before Soonyoung’s voice reaches him again. “Wonwoo, I have to run before my manager kills me. Have a fantastic time in China and make sure to bring something back for me. Have a safe flight!”

Before he can reply, the line is dead. Wonwoo simply shakes his head with a smile, picking up his bag and with a final check for his passport, he leaves.

 

**♡**

 

Being late to his new job is not exactly how Minghao wanted to start out this run of shoots. The traffic in the city had been much worse than he'd anticipated. The holiday season was already ramping up, much to his inconvenience. He rushed apologies to the staff who had he'd delayed for fifteen minutes as he was rushed to the dressing room. (Pointless for his career but he wasn’t going to complain about a semi-private space). As his makeup was applied he tried to google his co-worker. He hadn’t had time to look up the man he would be working with due to his busy schedule.

He was whisked out onto set in a flash, his phone left neglected on the counter with a half-loaded webpage.

He bows again to the crew, and to the director before his is guided to greet his new co-worker. He faces away from Minghao, broad shoulders like rolling hills either side of the valley that is his back. His robe drapes loosely around his frame, not allowing any toned muscles to peep through. Minghao’s hopes are still high.

The man turns around and he is not disappointed.

The term “golden abs fit for a god” is a phrase Minghao has heard before. He remembers writing it off as a boring, unrelatable cliche, but the saliva gathering his mouth as he checks out the man in front of him begs to differ. His chest has a dewy look to it, probably the result of the makeup artist next to him with a spray bottle of whatever. His hips meet in a V, a small trail of dark hair climbing up to his belly button from the boxers he’s currently wearing. The boxers, unfortunately, leave a lot to the imagination and Minghao can’t help but wish his new partner was a briefs kind of man.

“It’s nice to meet you, Minghao.” The man smiles, showing his canines in a smile that shines brighter than any awards it could win. Minghao can’t help but smile back before he’s thrown as to how the beautiful stranger knows his name. “I look forward to working with you.” Oh, yeah. That’s why.

“Me too, Mingyu,” He manages to reply. Mingyu’s voice is like honey and he wants to drink every last drop. He wants to do sinful things to this man.

It’s a good thing that’s his job.

 

**♡**

 

Seokmin’s hand reaches out to his brother as he tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Whatever the man at the altar says breezes over him as he tries to focus on his breathing. Usually, Seokmin cries easily at most things. Films, a good book, those adverts that you get around this time of year about dogs who have no homes. All can reduce Seokmin to wracking sobs in moments, but he can’t find the tears today. It might be because he’s cried all the moisture out of his body already, or maybe he just wants to appear strong for his brother, Chan. Chan’s hand squeezes his, bringing him back into the church and he realises the service is over. Chan is already stood, moving towards the coffin laid in front of the altar, motioning for Seokmin to follow. 

He didn’t want the ceremony to be open casket. It felt wrong that this would be the last image of his mother that would stick in people's heads. He takes one last look at her before the coffin is closed and he sighs. His mother was once so full of life, so graceful and loving but this didn't show that. There is a picture of her from last year sat on a nearby table. Her head leans back in an open-mouthed laugh, her face lit up with joy. 

It was taken by his aunt last year when they went out to celebrate Chan passing a set of exams. Her laughter rings through his ears now, laughing at an off-hand comment he can no longer remember. 

This is how he wants to remember her. The energetic woman who always had time for her neighbours and friends, who always wore a smile. The woman who brought up two sons single-handedly without any complaints. He remembers picnics and rides to school with the three of them singing along to the radio. He remembers hugs in the middle of the night when he had a break down because of school. He remembers cheering with her in the bleachers for Chan’s first hockey game and the way her eyes shone with pride even though his team lost. 

He bends down, resting the edge of the coffin with his right shoulder with the other men as they begin to carry her to the hearse waiting outside. Chan is in front of him, sniffling quietly to himself, and that's when Seokmin begins to cry. 

A few tears fall down his cheeks, running down his chin and onto his suit. He cries for Chan. He's so full of sorrow and regret that their mother was taken away from them too soon. He wishes Chan didn't need to go through this. So he makes sure Chan doesn't go through it alone. 

The walk down the aisle is long, and he knows everyone can see his tears now flowing freely down his face. He doesn’t recognise a lot of the people sat in the pews, which he is thankful for. His mother had an impact on all these people’s lives and he’s grateful that they would come to show support and love for her now.

They reach the hearse, slowly lowering her coffin into the back of the car and Christmas music filters through the radio. It’s an old American song that gets played every year and it hits Seokmin that this will be their first Christmas without their mother. He’s already bought her Christmas present and it sits hidden at the back of one of his drawers back at home. 

The tears fall freely now.   
  


**♡**

 

“With less than a month until Christmas, I know what we’re all looking forward to. That’s right, it’s the music.” The MC leans back to play a brief song clip.  _ “I’m dreaming of a White Christmas, just like the ones I use to-” _ It cuts off dramatically with a record scratch. “Yes everyone, I agree. These songs just feel so old. Well, luckily today we have a young man who is planning on turning all that around. Here to bring youth back to Christmas, please welcome, Hoshi!” 

Soonyoung bows politely to the MC as an applause track plays in the background, hyper aware that is being recorded on video for his fans to watch. “Hello, I am Hoshi, nice to meet everyone.” He readjusts the headphones as they keep being pushed back by his bleached hair. 

“Hoshi, the last time we met you was during promotions for your song, Highlight.”

“Yes, that’s right, about five months ago.” Soonyoung eyes the script in front of him, already bored of the monotonous tone of the conversation. This is why he told Jihoon to stop booking appearances on smaller shows. “I’ve been working hard on a full album since then which is due to come out early next year, so I hope my fans look forward to it.”

He shifts his gaze to Jihoon, who has been herded into the far corner of the room where he’s out of the way, but can still keep a close eye on Soonyoung. His eyes are glued to his own copy of today’s script, likely checking that Soonyoung doesn’t stray too far from it. 

“Ah yes, we’re all very excited for your third full album but, Hoshi, why did you suddenly decide to release a Christmas song if your schedule was already planned out?” The MC looks up at him expectantly and Soonyoung has a prepared answer of course.

It rolls off his tongue quite naturally as he’s already been asked a few times on broadcast. “Christmas is a very interesting time of year to me. Over here it’s more of a romantic holiday than a religious one. It’s a song that explores different types of love around this time of year. Whether it’s the love between a parent and child, siblings, a married couple or,” His eyes meet Jihoon’s across the room, “or even a new love between two people.” Jihoon’s eyes are wide as they drop back down to the paper in his lap. “Yes, I think love is a very wonderful aspect of life. I wanted to portray around Christmas time.” It’s mostly bullshit. Something romantic written out by his company to sell records. Christmas is a time for people with loved ones, which isn’t exactly something he has time for between fan signs and music shows. But Jihoon is there. A manager but also a friend most of the time. Soonyoung knows they’ll be spending Christmas together, and he cherishes Jihoon dearly. 

Perhaps his Christmas will be spent with loved ones this year.

The MC lets out an impressed noise into the microphone, and a prerecorded sound of “aah-ing” filters through his headphones. “Ah, Hoshi, you sound so mature these days. Have you been lying about your age?” 

Soonyoung laughs at that, “I wouldn’t dream of lying to you or my fans.”

The MC nods in understanding, “Wise words. Without any further ado, going for Christmas Number One, here is Hoshi’s new song, Love In Winter. Please give it lots of love.” Soonyoung’s song begins to play in the small studio space and his eyes search for one of the recording cameras. He smiles brightly up at it before mouthing and miming along to his own song. He could see in the monitor that Jihoon was watching him with an amused smile which only encouraged him to be even more outrageous. He began air-guitaring, headbanging to the beat of the Christmas ballad. Jihoon’s giggle could be heard passed the barrier of Soonyoung’s headphones, which inspired a rather enthusiastic headbang, only for the headphones to slip off his head and onto the floor.

Soonyoung’s head whips around to Jihoon, searching for the angry look he knows all too well but instead sees the younger doubled over in laughter at Soonyoung. He feels his chest well with an emotion he can’t quite place before he realises he needs to get back to his seat to continue the broadcast.

 

**♡**

 

Seungkwan thinks that death would be preferable to this. The photocopier machine drones on next to him, the high pitched squeak of ink on paper creating a cacophony of headache-inducing bullshit. He glances at the clock for the twentieth time that minute. It’s almost five thirty but he still has another half hour until he can escape the hell hole that is the office. Overtime is a joke, he thinks, but then he remembers his bank balance and stops that train of thought. He has enough to live relatively comfortably, but with Christmas around the corner, he needed an extra boost of funds. Not only did he plan to spoil his mother and sisters, but there was also shipping fees to Jeju Island he needed to think about which added an extra complication. 

The blank wall next to the copier is one of the only areas saved from the ghastly decorations Seungcheol insisted on putting up everywhere and serves the purpose of Seungkwan’s headrest as he waits for the last fifty pages to copy. Paperwork was the worst part of his job. For the most part, he loves working in sales because he’s a people person. He loves building a relationship with clients, explaining how they can get the best out of their company. But printing contracts, client profiles, not so much. 

He gazes up at the clock again. Wonwoo had taped a halo of tinsel around its rim just before he had quit to help brighten the place up. Only one minute had passed since he last looked, he realises with a groan. 

“Kwannie!” Seungkwan hates when Seungcheol calls him like that. The man was his boss for god’s sake. No sense of professionalism. “Come into my office for a moment.” Seungcheol returns to his office without waiting for Seungkwan to respond.

Seungkwan pushes himself off the wall with a sigh and starts walking towards his boss. “You know no one is here right? We could talk freely outside of your office.” Seungkwan is convinced it’s for an ego boost that Seungcheol calls people into his cramped office, but he would never voice such a thought.

“Well, you’re here now anyway,” Seungcheol smirks like he’s won a battle. Seungkwan wants to badly to tell him it’s really not that deep but he holds his tongue. Twenty minutes and he can go home and he doesn’t want a lecture to stop that. 

Seungcheol leans against his desk, pausing for a moment before addressing Seungkwan. “Seungkwan, tell me exactly how long you’ve been working here.” 

He doesn’t know where this is going, but he doesn’t like it. There’s no way he’d be given a raise just before Christmas. A promotion was possible, but those usually come with a bonus which is unheard of at this time of year. He’s probably getting fired. Shit. “Two years, two months, nineteen days, and I guess eight hours?”

“And how long exactly have you been in love with Hansol, our charming chief designer?”

The question catches Seungkwan off guard because this is nowhere near where he thought this conversation was going. He scoffs out a laugh of disbelief, not willing to answer the question, but the look Seungcheol gives him sways him. “Two years, two months, nineteen days, and I guess, seven hours and thirty minutes.”

Seungcheol nods. “Of course.”

Seungkwan blanches at how casual Seungcheol is about this and it confirms his worst fears. “Do you think everybody knows?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you think  _ Hansol  _ knows?”

“Yes.” 

Seungkwan’s heart is suddenly full of lead. “Oh god. This is so bad. That’s so embarrassing.” He sits himself down in the spare chair in the room. “Why are you only telling me this now?”

“Well, Seungkwan as you know Hansol will be back tomorrow from his visit to America.” Of course, Seungkwan knows that. He should be landing within the next few minutes. “I think now is the time to finally do something about your feelings.” Seungkwan’s head snaps up in disbelief, but Seungcheol’s expression is unchanging. 

“How?!” 

“Invite him out for a drink then about twenty minutes into the conversation, casually mention that you want to marry him and have lots of sex and babies.” 

Seungkwan shoots out of the chair. “You know that?!” 

“Yes.” Seungcheol pushes himself off his desk. “And so does Hansol. Please for everyone’s sake, sort it out.” He breaks out into a supportive smile. “That’s all.”

Seungkwan is left shocked, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief like a damn fish. Once he finally collects his thoughts he makes his way back to the photocopier. “Right. Thanks, boss.” 

 

**♡**

 

Wonwoo’s flight takes about four hours, but it’s dark by the time he arrives. It’s around 5 pm local time. Although it’s still early, he’s ready to make his way to the house he’ll be staying in and relax. The house was home to many of Wonwoo’s family summer vacations as a teenager up until recent years, so he could remember it would be about another 3 hours until he’d actually arrive.

As he picks up his bag he curses himself for choosing a cheap flight over an earlier one. The landlord had promised to meet him to drive him down to the house (for a decent price) for which he was thankful. The idea of getting three different buses at this time of day didn’t exactly appeal. He exits the arrival gate, searching for a familiar face or a placard with his name on it and his eyes land on the most beautiful man he’s ever set eyes on.

It causes him to stop dead in his tracks just to admire the soft curve of his nose and the sharp line of his jaw. His dark hair sweeps over his forehead, and his eyes are staring right back at him. Wonwoo jumps in surprise at the eye contact but the man seems unphased. It’s only then that he reads the man’s whiteboard sign. “Jeon Wonwoo” is written in very careful Korean.

“Wonwoo!” The old landlord is standing next to the tall, attractive man holding the sign. Wonwoo feels bad for not spotting her before. “You grow taller every time I meet you.” She pulls him in for a brief hug that he couldn’t refuse even if he wanted to. Every time he visits it takes him by surprise how friendly she is, treating him like her own grandson. Her hands just about reach his shoulders as she stretches up to hold him. She suddenly frowns, looking around the immediate areas. “I thought your handsome boyfriend was supposed to be joining you.” She has a very calm look on her face. Eyes full of sympathy but Wonwoo can read passed that easily. 

“Things didn't work out with him.” He hopes she'll drop the topic, but knows she won't. Not quite yet. 

She nods in understanding, hands dropping from his shoulders. “Am I sad, or not sad?”

He holds back a laugh. Her expression hasn't changed at all. “I think you're not surprised.”

She doesn't answer him. “Let us not dwell on the past. We best make a move.” Wonwoo shoots another glance to the young man beside her, waiting for some kind of introduction. “Ah yes. Wonwoo, this is Junhui. He’s going to be cleaning the house for you while you stay.”

Wonwoo nods politely before turning to address Junhui. He stumbles over his words, trying to form a sentence using all the Chinese he can remember. “Hello, I am Wonwoo. It is nice to meet you.”

The landlord laughs at him. “Wonwoo, did you forget that we speak Mandarin in Shenzhen? Junhui cannot speak Cantonese, just like you.” 

Wonwoo mentally kicks himself for speaking the wrong language. He didn't want his first impression to Junhui to be a babbling idiot. He tries again in Mandarin. “I am sorry. My name is Wonwoo.”

Junhui only looks confused and he shoots a glance to the landlord. Who is laughing. Again. “What was that? Japanese?” 

Wonwoo gives up. 

The landlord drives them back to Shenzhen from the Hong Kong airport (“Junhui can’t drive, but I needed him to help carry the bags.” The landlord had explained). Junhui sits in the passenger seat, the bright light of his phone illuminating what little of his face Wonwoo can see from behind the landlord. A ballad filters through the radio gently. Combined with the long flight, and the gentle rocking of the car, Wonwoo thinks he could easily fall asleep in the back of the car. His eyes start to droop, barely taking in the street lights whizzing past him. 

He must have drifted off because when he next opens his eyes, they’re already at the house and Junhui is shaking him slightly. Wonwoo immediately feels the dried drool on the side of his mouth and hopes to god it’s not visible in the dim light. He climbs out of the car and stretches his muscles. His shirt rides up as he does. He doesn’t notice, but Junhui does. 

“Wonwoo,” The landlord calls, “I’ll drive Junhui home now, and will drive him over in the mornings. But can you drive him home in the evenings?”

Wonwoo glances over at Junhui who looks both expectant and confused. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Perfect.” She smiles. “There’s some basic food in the kitchen, and a few takeaway menus on the counter for you. We’ll see you tomorrow.” She speaks rapid Chinese to her young companion, ushering him into her car. Wonwoo slowly moves his bag up to the door, eyes still flicking to them as they prepare to leave. 

The engine starts, and the landlord begins her reverse off the property with a small wave to Wonwoo. He returns it kindly and watches them drive off. 

 

**♡**

 

Despite the hiccup in the morning, Minghao’s first day on shoot is going better than expected. The actual work is very simple for the day. It’s mostly set up shots so the lighting and sound guys can adjust their equipment for actual filming. It makes the whole process move faster, which Minghao is grateful for. Even though the room is warm, he knows that he would get cold after an hour or two without his clothes or a robe. Besides the work, Mingyu is… interesting.

He’s very easy to talk to. Almost immediately he began asking all the right questions to get to know Minghao. “Have you worked with this company before? How long have you been working in the industry? Do you usually top or bottom?”

Minghao had laughed out loud at the last question. “Mingyu,” He said, “The only thing I’ve ever topped was math class in 9th grade.”

That’s when Minghao heard his proper laugh for the first time. There had been a few half-hearted chuckles before but this was a proper high pitched giggle. He threw his head back slightly, causing the light to hit his cheekbones and Minghao was stunned.

Usually, when working with someone new, there’s an air of awkwardness once they start actioning out actual scenes, but here he is, bent over a table with Mingyu thrusting behind him and it feels almost natural. 

Obviously, it’s not natural because there isn’t any skin on skin and it’s a bit weird to thrust the air behind someone while wearing jeans but, under the circumstances, it feels natural. 

The assistant director steps forward from the line of crew, clipboard in hand (god knows what's on it) and he pulls his headset away from his face slightly as he speaks. “Would you guys be able to take off your shirts, just so lighting can get this angle right.” The two actors nod, shifting so they can remove their shirts. 

They’re very close. Minghao stands up straight and feels his back press up against Mingyu’s chest. “Oh, I’m sorry.” 

Mingyu only smiles warmly. “It’s okay.” He pauses for a moment like he’s about to say something else but stops himself. Minghao can’t help but be a little disappointed.

They go back to their previous position and Minghao can feel heat coming off of Mingyu’s stomach hitting his back with each fake thrust and it kind of driving him crazy. The jeans he’s wearing are low-rise and Mingyu’s hands are placed just before his waistband. He can tell from the firm grip that his hands are slightly calloused and Minghao is curious how they’ve become that way.

“Your skin is really smooth,” Mingyu says from above him. “Sorry if that’s a bit of a weird thing to say.” 

Minghao laughs at that. “We’re pornstars, Mingyu. I’ve heard weirder.” Mingyu hums in agreement. “Besides, your dick is gonna be in my ass tomorrow, y’know. I’m not really phased by anything at this point.”

It sounds like Mingyu chokes on his own spit and Minghao is really sad he can’t see the shocked look on the Korean's face. “Yeah I suppose.” Is the strangled reply.

 

**♡**

 

Seungkwan is not excited to go to work. Not at all. He would never be excited to go into work because Hansol is back from America and he’s able to oggle at his crush from across the room. Nope.

The door opens and he perks up in his seat, only to be disappointed by Jeonghan’s face. The elder clearly notices and barks a cute laugh out. “Sorry, I’m not lover boy, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan scowls and turns back to his computer screen. He feels like he can’t talk back to Jeonghan because 1) he’s older, 2) he’s still very new to the office, and 3) Seungcheol seems to have a bit of a soft spot for the newbie. (Seungkwan thinks it’s a little weird, to be honest but that’s not his business.) He’s so caught up in his own passive aggressive typing, he doesn’t realise someone’s approached his desk until they speak.

“Bad morning, Boo?” Seungkwan looks up and time freezes. Hansol is stood in front of him, the cheap florescent light on the ceiling creating a halo around his black hair. He’s wearing the grey and white striped jumper he bought at the beginning of October that Seungkwan always compliments under his long black coat. He looks like a damn model. He sips at his Starbucks cup, patiently waiting for Seungkwan to gather his thoughts and reply.

When he does it comes out a nervous, stumbling mess. “Ah, y-you know it’s just a stressful- busy time of year even. My brain is all over the place.” He can see Jeonghan stood from the other side of the room, watching and laughing as Seungkwan makes a fool of himself. 

“Don’t push yourself,” Hansol says. “I’ll work hard and try lighten your workload. I’m sure you could do without clients calling about where the final designs are. Good luck with it, Boo.” He smiles before leaving for his own desk. Once he’s out of sight, Seungkwan allows himself to sigh contentedly. He loves when Hansol calls him Boo. He’s the only person who does, and there’s something so cute about the way his special nickname sounds on Hansol’s lips.

Jeonghan shakes his head from across the room, finding Seungkwan both adorable and a little pathetic. Jeonghan doesn't wait around for what he wants to fall into his lap. He isn't a patient person and once he's made his mind up about what he wants, he gets it. 

Like Seungcheol. As soon as Jeonghan had come into interview he had set his eyes on the man. Seungcheol had a kind air about him. Like an overgrown puppy with a warm demeanour. It made Jeonghan want to break him down. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s ruined a genuinely kind soul like this. It’s almost a kink for Jeonghan, to take these wonderful people and turn them against their own morals. There is no stopping him either. His manipulation and determination are a dangerous combination. He gets what he wants. 

Apart from right now. Seungcheol had a rule. Once he got in at 8:45 in the morning, he would go into his office and shut the door. Once he had finished getting his affairs in order, answering emails and whatever else he did in there, he’d open the door and prop it open with a doorstop. No one was allowed to disturb him before that doorstop was shoved against the rough carpet under the door unless there was an emergency.

He glances at the clock on his computer again. 9:13. He should be done soon seeing as it’s a Wednesday, he thinks. There’s probably work he could be doing as he waits, but instead, he leans back in his creaky chair, watching the door, waiting for the knob to turn. He can feel Seungkwan occasionally glancing up at him in annoyance. The boy is easy to read. He’s mad that Jeonghan can get away with doing nothing when Seungkwan has to bust his ass for any praise around here. Jeonghan knows this because he’s hyper aware of Seungcheol’s behaviour around other people.

As if he knows he’s being spoken about, Seungcheol finally pops his head around his office door, a confused look etched on his face. “Jeonghan, can you come in here for a minute.” He’s up before Seungcheol finishes saying his name and saunters into the office behind his boss.

The office is a decent size for one person. The desk sits happily in the middle of the room, cluttered with trinkets and pens which frame the computer situated in the centre. He can just about make a phone sitting behind a pen pot which hosts an assortment of colourful pens, pencils and even a paintbrush. Anything not occupied by an old nicknack or stationary is covered by small stacks of paper which seem to be in disorganised piles everywhere. Jeonghan has no idea how Seungcheol makes any sense of it all.

His boss motions for the plush seat in front of the desk. “Your email said you wanted to discuss the Christmas Party.” Jeonghan waits for Seungcheol perch on the edge of his desk before taking his seat. “I’m sorry you got lumped with it. Wonwoo used to do it but now he’s run off to pursue a writing career.” He doesn’t sound angry, Jeonghan notes. In fact, he speaks with an intense fondness of his previous employee. “The job isn’t too hard, just tedious,” he continues. “I do love the Christmas party. One of my favourite parts of the year.”

Jeonghan chuckles at that. “I’ll try my best to make it extra special for you then.” He claims, flirtation staining his words. Seungcheol notices, if the awkward cough is anything to go by.

“Anyway,” Jeonghan smirks when Seungcheol tries to brush his comment under the rug. “It’s pretty simple. Find a decent sized venue, over order on the drinks, bulk buy those annoying little finger food platters, remind the staff to avoid Jackson from finance unless they want to be manhandled all night.”

“He wouldn’t be my first choice.” Jeonghan looks right in Seungcheol’s eyes as he says it. They hold it there for a second before his boss breaks the eye contact, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting. Jeonghan feels like he’s losing him so changes the subject. “So am I inviting partners, families, all that jazz?”

“Yeah. No. No children.” Seungcheol frowns at that. He’s clearly a little disappointed in his own words which fill Jeonghan with glee. “I’d love for kids to come but the higher ups have specified this is to be a more sophisticated event.”

“I’ll dress to impress then.” Jeonghan smiles coyly.

Seungcheol snorts a laugh at that. If it hurts Jeonghan’s pride he doesn’t admit it. “You seem like the type with a six foot, skinny jean-wearing boyfriend who picks a fight with anyone who glances in your direction. Am I on the right lines?”

He actually describes one of Jeonghan’s exes almost perfectly, but he decides to keep that to himself. “No, nothing like that. I’ll just be under the mistletoe, waiting to be kissed.” With that, Jeonghan stands from the chair. He can feel Seungcheol’s gaze following his every move. He opens the office door and bites his lip with a smirk before closing the door behind him. 

  
Jeonghan always gets what he wants, and Seungcheol is top of his Christmas list.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated. if you notice any grammar/spelling/syntax errors please point them out!


End file.
